Episode 2093 (27th June 1996)
Plot Alan protests about the neon sign. Kathy is also furious as Eric did not consult her about the sign or the name change. Betty gives her opinion as well. Ned is sheep dipping while Jack goes on about the cow. Ned feels guilty. Mandy puts a pinny on Zak and makes him help her make burgers. He has actually bought her a freezer from an auction and wants to see some cash. She tells him that the freezer is an investment for all the family. Butch arrives at Home Farm and asks Tina if he can use the photocopier. She tells him no. Terry is still marking notes for the till. Alan is busy ringing the planning department to enquire about Eric's sign. Butch uses the photocopier in the post office. Viv puts her foot in it by asking Jan if she has got any tickets for the charity night at The Woolpack. Susie tries to say that she will not need any because she is staff, but Viv forces her into buying three. Roy is in a suit. Marcus and Scott make fun of him. He is on his way to the holiday village for a job. Frank wants Tina to organise the marketing for the holiday village. He tells Kim that he expects her to attend the charity night at The Woolpack with him that evening. Marcus is still nagging Scott to steal from his parents. Terry has not been able to get in touch with Britt. Jan is tempted to steal from the till again but Alan walks in. He has been to the CAB. Jan takes a £20 when Terry's back is turned. Biff and Seth make fun of Roy in his suit when they see him at Home Farm. Alan has discovered that Eric should have applied for planning permission for the sign 8 weeks ago so he is lodging a complaint. Terry checks the till and notices that a £20 and £50 note are missing. Susie is drumming up more support for the aerobics. Viv and Rachel turn up to support her. Roy is interviewed by Chris. He shows no academic inclination at all. Kim tells Frank that she has no intention of going to The Woolpack with him that evening. He has found out from Tina that Kim has broken the agreement by talking to Dave and he tells her that if she doesn't turn out tonight she will be leaving Home Farm without a penny. Chris continues trying to probe Roy to find out if he has got any interests or ambitions. The Dingles are having a drinking competition in The Woolpack. Mandy wins. Linda disapproves of Dave letting Sean move in with him. They are drinking outside the pub when Frank and Kim arrive. It is hard for Dave to see them together. Viv has noticed that Scott isn't himself at the moment. He is busy looking in the till, but it is empty. Frank and Kim draw the raffle prize and all the Dingles win - Butch has forged the tickets. Viv wins the next prize - the antique silver locket donated by Eric. Linda looks daggers at her. Ned pays for a round of drinks with a £20 note that Jan gives him. Terry notices that it is one of the marked notes that he put in the till. Scott is still trying to steal from the post office. Terry tries to tell Alan about Jan stealing, but he is just announcing the reason for the charity night - it has raised #265. Susie takes over the microphone and says that the money is for Jan and Ned to help with their fine. Ned looks insulted and is about to walk out until Dave stops him. Jan accepts the money, but is embarrassed. Frank taunts Dave at the bar. Chris collars Roy and tells him that he has been unsuccessful in his job application. Ned is humiliated, but Jan feels worse when Terry confronts her with the marked £20 note. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey Guest cast *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes